What It Means
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: "I think it works for you." Weiss looked confused. "Your scar. It works, since y'know, it's proof that you can handle fighting Grimm, and it's kind of a middle finger to your dad."


**Never thought I'd write this pairing, but with my other one shots, I just wrote something cause I was bored. Here's this.**

* * *

 _What about Jaune?_

It was that single suggestion from Yang that got the heiress in the situation she had to deal with. Her and the blonde boy were in a cave, hiding out from some Grimm that were a lot tougher than some of the ones they were normally able to fight.

"Wow… I-I know Grimm are tough, but this is crazy…" Jaune remarked, keeping his sword in one hand, and the shield in the other, while Weiss was rubbing her arm, having been hit there by one of the Elder Grimm they were fighting.

"They're tough for a reason, you dunce. And we walked right into them…" Weiss shook her head, berating herself for not being aware of her surrounding better than she should. "All we can do now is keep quiet and hope they won't find us."

Jaune looked over at Weiss, seeing that she was rubbing her arm, so he walked over to her. "Hey, come on and sit down. Let me take a look at your arm."

"H-Huh? No, I'm fine, you buffoon. Besides, we can't just drop our guard around here and-." Weiss was silenced when the blonde boy gave her a pleading look, so she sighed. "Fine."

As she sat down, though hesitantly since the ground was dirty, Jaune kneeled in front of her and rolled up her sleeve, seeing that her arm was bruised up. "You're a little banged up, but I think your aura will heal that… Uh, it does that, right?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, it obviously will. You should know that by now."

"Well, it's still a lot to learn about. You know, aura, dust… Semblances." Jaune looked away when he said the last word, and Weiss knew the boy still didn't unlock his semblance yet.

"You've… You'll figure out how to unlock your semblance at some point, but enough about that. You know that I'll be fine, so let me up so we can-." Again, she was silenced when Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of ice dust.

"Maybe this can help? I mean, your aura won't have to be strained as much if I use this on your bruise. I'd get some ice for my sisters whenever they got bruised, so y'know, ice dust should work the same way." Jaune stammered out.

Weiss blushed a bit, looking at the packet. "D-Don't use a lot of it, or I'll experience frostbite." She held her arm out and trusted Jaune with the dust.

Jaune was surprised that Weiss blushed, but he wasn't about to waste any time asking questions, so he started pouring a bit on her arm, being careful to not get too much on her. When the dust landed on her, Weiss shivered a bit, so Jaune decided to rub the dust on her arm, making her blush harder from the contact.

"W-What are you doing?" Weiss questioned.

"Huh? I'm just making sure it's over your bruise. D-Did I put too much?" Jaune asked worriedly, pulling his hand away.

"No, I just… You don't have to rub my arm. I am perfectly capable of applying dust." Weiss said, slowly rubbing the dust on her bruised arm, but her blush was still present as Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"R-Right, well hey, your arm shouldn't feel too bad in a bit." Suddenly they heard a growl and turned their attention to the cave entrance, gasping as they saw two Elder Beowolves ready to attack, so Jaune got in front of the heiress, keeping his shield up when he pulled it back out, and tightening his grip on the handle of his sword.

Weiss got up as well, Myrtenaster in her left hand as she held her right hand out with a glyph ready. "I told you we shouldn't have wasted time on my bruise…"

"It was worth it since your arm is better for this." Jaune remarked, surprising the heiress since his logic was sound, so she shook her head and focused on the two Elder Grimm.

The two Beowolves had more armor than the usual Alpha Beowolf, not giving them much to target, but that didn't mean they were invincible, so Weiss began by setting up a glyph right in front of one of the Elder Beowolves, since they had charged the two, but to her surprise, it broke through the glyph like it was nothing.

With a loud roar, Weiss and Jaune were pushed back from the shockwave, and the second Elder used that as an opening, charging at Jaune first and swiping at the boy, but he held his shield up, effectively blocking it.

Weiss moved in, aiming to jab her rapier into its skull, but even with the force of her jab, and the material of her blade, it barely made a scratch on its armor, so that Beowolf roared as well, knocking Weiss on her back, while Jaune was able to keep his ground, but one swipe to his blind spot from the other Beowolf he kept his eye off of sent the boy flying against the wall, causing Weiss to gasp for her friend.

The heiress did her best to stand when she saw the two Elder Grimm slowly approaching the boy, so she chose to send a few dust blasts from her rapier at them, hitting them both in the back as they barely felt a thing, slowly turning and staring deathly with their blood red eyes at the heiress, making her heart race as they slowly approached her, even with the dust blasts continuing to hit them.

" _W-Why aren't they even slowing down…"_

Weiss asked herself as she started backing away and firing, even putting up glyphs to keep them back. Jaune groaned as he was able to get back up a moment later, but as his sight was unblurring, he saw the two Elders getting closer to Weiss, so he grit his teeth and ran over, his sword in hand, but he hadn't gotten his shield, and chose to jump on one of their backs.

"Stay away from her!" The boy yelled as he wrapped an arm around one of the Elder's neck, who roared in response as it thrashed about, trying to get Jaune off of its back, but the boy kept hold, only for the other Elder to try and hit him off, but Weiss stopped it by finally getting her head back into the fight, planting a glyph under it, and sending it away from the first, watching as Jaune stabbed into its neck, which luckily there was a large enough spot there that he could hit.

Even then, the Elder Beowolf roared in pain and spikes on its back armor began to extend out, something only Elders could do, and Jaune felt the sharp pain of them hitting him. Luckily his chest was covered by his armor, and his aura was able to tank most of the damage, but the spikes still managed to cut into him, making him yell out in pain and causing him to fall off of the Elder.

Weiss wasted no time using a glyph on the Elder's arms and legs, holding it in place for as long as she could. While she could use that time to attack it, she knew the second Elder was running towards her, so she rolled out of the way of a swipe and ran to Jaune, her eyes widened as she saw the blood on the boy's side.

"J-Jaune…" Weiss bit her lip and did her best to help the boy up, and when she managed to get him to the cave entrance, she used all of her strength and piled up several glyphs as the entrance, hoping to seal it up for enough time to keep the Elders out. All she could do was slowly help him walk away from the cave, Jaune groaning from the pain, but he was still able to walk with Weiss' help. "You dunce… Why did you do something so reckless…"

"H-Huh? Oh… I, uh, well they were about to attack you…" Jaune explained as they found some bushes to hide near, keeping out of sight for the time being, as Weiss sat the boy down near a tree.

"I could've handled it." Weiss said, though not completely sure of herself as she noticed Jaune's wounds were starting to heal, due to his aura. "Your wounds… I've never seen anyone's wounds heal this fast before." She thought about her scar, and how even that took some time to heal.

Jaune looked down, seeing through his shirt that his wounds were actually healed up. "Uhhh… I wouldn't know why. I mean, we talked about aura, so… Isn't this normal?"

"Ugh, you dunce. I literally just said I haven't seen anyone's wounds heal this fast. So no, it's not what I call normal." Weiss explained as she lifted her hand up to her scar, sighing since if the cut over her eye had healed that face, maybe it wouldn't have scarred over.

It wasn't like he didn't notice that, so he reached his hand over, startling Weiss as she backed away. "S-Sorry. I… I never really asked about it, but your scar… How did you get it?"

Weiss was taken aback. No one ever asked her about it, mostly to not be rude, but since she had touched her scar, she figured it must have got him to want to ask. "It was… I guess you could call it a training course." She muttered something about her father, but Jaune didn't hear it.

"What kind of training course?" Jaune's questioned was again surprising, since Weiss thought he'd berate her for getting hurt during training.

She sighed, knowing how she'd explain it wouldn't be considered training. "I had to fight a Geist, well, one that had already taken over something." Jaune's eyes widened, since he had read about Geist during class.

"Wait, you trained against Grimm?" Jaune asked, and Weiss shook her head.

"Just that one, and… And it wasn't really training." Weiss frowned and sat next to the boy, also keeping an eye and ear open for any Grimm in the area. "It was a test. A single Geist taking over a suit of armor, and no, not a small suit of armor."

"Why would you have to fight a Grimm for a test?" Jaune thought about his question for a second. "Wait… Uh, never mind. Combat School, right…"

Weiss actually giggled at that, and she shook her head. "No, you were right to ask that. It wasn't a test to pass from the School. My… My father had this Geist fight me."

Jaune was taken aback. "What? Your dad? Why the heck would any dad make their daughter fight a Grimm?"

"You ask a lot of questions... " Weiss sighed. "My father wanted to take me down a peg, hoping I'd fail against fighting it, all because he didn't want me going to Beacon, but I won… And what came of it was my acceptance to Beacon," She then reached up to her scar. "And this."

It was silent for a few moments, but Jaune knew what he wanted to say. "I think it works for you." Weiss looked confused. "Your scar. It works, since y'know, it's proof that you can handle fighting Grimm, and it's kind of a middle finger to your dad." He chuckled a bit, groaning since his back was still sore from being flung against a wall.

Weiss never thought of her scar that way, only feeling that it was an ugly reminder that she got injured, but hearing someone else comment about it in such a positive way only made her feel, something else for it. Still, she frowned when she heard Jaune groan from the pain. "Do you still have that ice dust?"

"Yeah, why?" Jaune inquired, and he pulled out the small packet, handing it to Weiss when she made a gimme motion with her hand.

"You got slammed against the wall, so you more than likely got bruised." She scooted over, and reached out to his shirt, hesitating for a moment as she blushed, thinking about lifting his shirt up. "Um… Could you get that armor off for a second?"

Jaune didn't think nothing of it, so he nodded and got his armor off, making sure to stay quiet about it. When Weiss grabbed the hem of his shirt, she blushed harder and slowly lifted it up, her heart beating a bit faster as she saw his back, but then she frowned when she saw the bruises.

"Idiot…" Weiss bit her lip, and Jaune glanced over his shoulder, surprised when he saw her looking sad about his bruises. "You didn't have to throw yourself at them just for me…"

Hearing how she sounded, Jaune looked forward. "I know. You're strong, and you can handle anything thrown at you. I was being serious when I said your scar proves that."

Weiss froze, never hearing anyone, even her sister say that about her. She felt a tear falling down her cheek, but wasted no more time and poured the ice dust in her palm, shivering from the cold. A moment later, she began to rub his back with the dust, blushing still as she did.

Jaune winced in pain, but it was only minor as he felt Weiss applying the dust. The two remained silent, not able to think of something to say until Weiss lowered his shirt down. "That's about as much as I could do."

"Thanks. I'm honestly starting to feel a little better." He turned around to face her, smiling at the heiress as he noticed her blushing again.

"Y-You're welcome." Weiss said, looking over at the blonde's sword, but realizing something. "Where's your shield?"

Jaune's gasped and looked around, but then he remembered where it was. "The cave. I didn't grab it…"

Weiss sighed, but she knew why he didn't grab it. He was too focused on getting the two Elders away from her. "I'll get it for you. Just stay hidden." As she was getting up to go, she felt him grab her arm. "Jaune, let go. You know we can't lose our weapons out here. Not with this many Grimm."

"You're not about to go in by yourself, Weiss. You-." Jaune was cut off.

"You told me I can handle anything… Was that a lie?" Weiss' questioned stunned Jaune, but he didn't release her arm. "The only person who ever told me that, to tell me my scar is more than an ugly mark… Was you. So… Shouldn't I prove your words true."

"Weiss…" Jaune bit his lip, not wanting to let the girl risk her life for a shield, but he let go. "I can still help. Please." When Weiss didn't answer, he continued. "I should be allowed to prove myself too, right?"

The heiress looked back, seeing how serious the boy looked, so she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're more of a hassle than Ruby sometimes, but… I suppose that with your wounds healed, and with our bruises not hurting as much, you can come with me."

Jaune nodded, putting his armor back on and standing up with his sword in hand. "Thanks, and hey, we've been pretty safe out here for a bit. I think those two Elders are all that's left, so if we take them down, we can go back to Beacon, right?"

Weiss looked around, seeing nothing in the area as she realized he was right. "Those two were all we saw before we got in that cave… Yes, I think you're right."

"Great. So we just have to contact someone for a pickup, right? Or do we have to walk back… Please don't tell me we have to walk back." His worried look only made Weiss giggle again, and Jaune groaned. "It's a legitimate question!"

The heiress playfully rolled her eyes. "No, we don't have to walk back. Still, let's save contacting for a pickup after we deal with those two." Jaune didn't question it as he followed Weiss back to the cave, seeing that the glyphs were gone, so they knew the Elders broke free. "Keep an eye out." Weiss warned, looking around the cave for the shield.

Jaune looked around too, and spotted it near the wall he was flung against, running over and quickly grabbing it. "Got it." He smiled at the heiress, who blushed in return, since his smile was starting to be a sight she enjoyed seeing.

"G-Good, well let's go find those two Elders and get back to Beacon." Weiss suggested.

Once she and Jaune were out of the cave, they spent the next ten minutes searching for the two Grimm, until they found them feasting on a deer they had killed. Weiss held Myrtenaster tight, but before she could think of a plan of attack, Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you see that tree?" Jaune pointed at one of the trees that looked ready to tip over. "I think if we can get them to stay at a certain spot, it'll flatten them for us."

Weiss took a look at the tree, seeing that it was damaged, most likely from the two Elders, but since it was took close to them, she knew hitting it with anything would alert them. "The only way I can think of doing that would be distracting them."

"I can do that." Jaune offered, but mostly because he didn't want Weiss to take a risk.

"No, your sword is better for even having a chance at cutting that tree down. My rapier wouldn't even come close to doing the job." Weiss explained.

"Well, still, I think I should be the distraction." Jaune pressed, and Weiss looked unconvinced. "Hear me out. You use your glyphs to hold them in place, and I distract them enough to give you the chance, then I'll run behind the tree to start cutting it down."

Weiss was surprised he thought about that so fast, but she shook her head. "Jaune, I don't know if I can hold them for that long… They're-."

Jaune took Weiss' hand, making her blush as he stared into her azure eyes. "I know you can do it, Weiss. I trust you."

The heiress' heart was racing, but hearing that gave her the confidence boost she needed, so she nodded. "O-Okay, but… Don't be slowing at cutting down the tree, okay? I don't need to strain myself because you couldn't swing hard enough."

The blonde chuckled, nodding in return. "Got it." They both prepared themselves, as Jaune hid behind a bush, and waited for Weiss to get to a good spot. When she got in place, she gave Jaune a thumbs up and the boy ran over. "Hey!" He yelled at the two Grimm, and Weiss looked dumbfounded.

" _That's what he calls a distraction…"_

The Elders stopped eating the deer they had hunted and slowly turning around, blood on their lips as they slowly licked it clean, making the boy nervous, but he stuck to the plan and threw a rock at one of them. "Well? Are you gonna come over and try to eat me, or what?" His taunt wasn't much, but it was enough to get the two Grimm to run over, only for the boy to jump back. "Weiss, now!"

With a flick of her fingers, Weiss summoned up several glyphs, holding the two Grimm in place. As soon as they realized they were trapped, the Elders started to thrash about, and Weiss was focusing as hard as she could, keeping them trapped, but the strain was getting to her. "Hurry… Up!"

Jaune ran over and started to hack at the damaged tree, mentally saying sorry to his great-great-grandfather, knowing he'd be berated for using a sword to chop a tree down. While he was doing so, he noticed it wasn't cutting well, so he glanced to Weiss as the Grimm roared, and she was on her knees, being pushed back a bit, barely able to keep the glyphs going.

He would normally freak out, but then he remembered something Ren told him. Aura could be used in an offensive manner, so he did his best to focus on what aura he had, also remembering Pyrrha told him how he had a lot.

His aura over his arms flickered for a moment, giving him a bit more strength to his swings, and effectively cutting into the wood. After a few moments, the tree began to tip over on its own, but Weiss couldn't hold the glyphs anymore, falling to the ground as the Elders were about to run, but suddenly the blonde haired boy slammed his blade on the ground, sending a wall of rock in their way as the tree came crashing down onto them.

Jaune revealed that he had pocketed earth dust, which he had quickly laced his blade with when he was noticing Weiss had lost her grip on the Grimm.

Weiss lifted her head up, seeing that the tree had fallen, and under it was black smoke, showing her that the Grimm under it were in fact killed. "We… Did it…"

Before she knew it, she felt Jaune helping her up. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes… But… What is that wall of rock?" Weiss asked when she noticed it.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head a few times. "Oh, uh, well y'know, I had some earth dust on me. Well, I gotta thank Nora for that. She gave me different kinds of dusts before we came out here."

Weiss was surprised the boy was able to use dust in an effective manner. "You kept them from running… That was a brilliant idea." She praised, and the boy chuckled a bit. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just not every day that I hear you telling me I did something good." Jaune admitted, sitting down on the dirt as Weiss looked down at him.

The heiress sighed and sat next to the boy. "Well maybe because I remember the first thing you did when you got to Beacon was throw up, Vomit Boy." She giggled, and Jaune groaned, remembering Yang had told the group about that.

"No one is letting me live that one down." He laid back with his arms splayed out.

"Blake usually doesn't say anything about it." Weiss reminded, joining him as she laid back, surprising the boy, and Weiss noticed the look. "What? We're done with the mission, and I can get this clean back at Beacon."

"I just didn't think the Ice Queen of Beacon would get in the dirt." He countered, chuckling a little, and Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

As the two eventually slowed down their laughter, Weiss stared at the boy, smiling a bit. "I have to admit… You did well out here. I'm actually glad Yang suggested I ask you to come with me."

"I'm just glad I didn't screw up." Jaune admitted, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short." Weiss said, scooting closer. "I was serious. You really did well out here. Not just with the Elders, but with the other Grimm we slayed… And… And I wanted to say thank you as well…"

"Huh? What for?" Jaune himself blushed a bit, since Weiss had gotten closer.

The heiress reached up to her scar again. "My scar… What you said about it. What you said about me. I wasn't lying when I said you were the only one who ever said that about my scar, and about me."

Jaune reached his hand out to Weiss and sat up, bringing her up with him. "It wasn't hard to say. Because it's all true."

Weiss looked down at her hand, seeing Jaune holding it and the way he spoke to her. She felt bad about always looking down at the boy in school, and seeing him out in the field, and how he still complimented her. She couldn't say no to her feelings, so she leaned in, surprising Jaune as she pressed her lips on his.

The boy was truly shocked, but he tightened his hold on Weiss' hand, not wanting to let go. A few moments passed, and Weiss pulled away from the kiss, looking down at the ground as she blushed. "You… I… Um, so is this one of those lucid dreams Nora told me about?"

Weiss groaned, pulling her hand away as she facepalmed. "Only someone like you would ask that…"

"W-What? Y-You just… I mean, you kissed me… I thought-." He was silenced when Weiss pressed her finger over his lips.

"I know. I wasn't exactly, nice about turning you down at times, but that was… That was when I didn't really know you. When I thought you were like any other boy who wanted to date me for my name, but… But you, out here, spoke to me like a normal person. Not once did you mention my family name, yet you still said all those kind words." She let out a smile that Jaune almost never got to see.

He noticed she was also tearing up, so he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He said nothing for a few moments, and rubbed her back, knowing that she wasn't sad, and her tears were of joy. "Weiss, I never once cared about your last name, and… I was hoping no one would care about my last name too." He sighed. "My great-great-grandfather was in the war, and my sword… It was his."

Weiss gasped and pulled away for a moment, seeing the smile on Jaune's face. "W-Why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have told you to cut that tree down with it."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the blade wasn't dulled out, but… It's not about the sword. I'm just saying that I get what you mean. Not wanting people to look at you because your last name is Schnee." He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I promise I'd never do that."

"You're such a dork…" Weiss hugged him, still feeling a few tears falling down her face. "Thank you, Jaune."

He didn't think about all the times he asked her out, or his crush on Weiss. Jaune thought about Weiss herself, and nothing else mattered. "Are you sure you can handle kissing the Vomit Boy again?" Jaune asked, chuckling lightly.

"As long as you can handle the Ice Queen." Weiss fired back, and the two laughed together, holding each other close, both finally with someone who didn't care for their last names.

* * *

 **So again, posting this as a buffer for other things I need to update. I will be trying to update my other things soon, as the second episode of volume 6 was something that gave me a bit of hope.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in my other stories.**


End file.
